Unexpected
by saemi-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel gets locked inside Mckinley High after hours and decides to wander around in the night. Oneshot. Set after Original Song and before Night of Neglect.</html>


**Disclaimer:** I would love to deny this but I can't…I don't own glee. I also don't own the song used in this story. It's **Breathe by Anna Nalick**.

**AN:** This was written the same night as my first story so it's also another songfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected<strong>

It really is funny how things turned out for a certain small diva. Rachel Berry would have never in her entire high school life, would have ever thought that she'd ever end up in such an unlikely situation. As the evening passes by, she can't help but recall the events of just how exactly she ended up being here.

It was a typical Friday for the certain brunette. Always very strict in her schedule, Rachel had woken up at her usual time of 6 am for her early workout. After a shower and breakfast with her dads, she quickly drove her way to school. It was the usual morning setting in Mckinley high. What with both students and teachers heading over to their respective classrooms to start off their classes, to the occasional dumb jocks throwing the losers in the garbage cans, and we can't forget the slushie attacks reserved in the later part of the day. Of course, let's face it. It would be too early for anyone to crave a slushie and the caféteria won't open till another hour. This is perhaps one of the good things that victims of the ordeal can be positive about, with thoughts of "At least I don't have to worry until mid morning for me to change clothes."

Rachel was having a good day as far as she could tell. She was lucky enough to be able to avoid being slushied today and as far as she'd want to question the reason as to why…well…let's just say she didn't want to push her luck or jinx it anyway. But there was no denying that it made her a bit jumpy and thoughts filled her head that the moment she'd turn a corner she'd get a big helping of grape slushie on her face. But hey, that's really just her paranoia kicking in.

As the day progressed, Rachel Berry had been slushie free and quite ecstatic as she made her way to glee. The meeting at glee was very lax and had a carefree atmosphere what with their recent win at Regionals. Mr. Schuester was happy enough to give the teenagers the day off to celebrate their win with a glee jam session. So all in all, Rachel Berry had a very good day that is of course until she found herself in her current situation.

'_Oh god Rachel! How could you have been so foolish and care less. What's more, you had to accidentally leave your phone at home. I swear when I get myself out here, I'm going to have lecture Principal Figgins on the importance of taking care of students. Hmph!_' the certain diva thought as she huffed and squirmed in her seat ever so impatiently.

Getting back to what happened, Rachel had been stubborn enough to stay after glee in the choir room in order to prep herself with song lists and ideas for upcoming nations. Which would be typical of her since nationals is still a long way to go and regional had just recently ended. But of course this didn't deter Rachel at all. With that in mind, she sat there in the piano bench of the choir room brainstorming and excited for their trip to New York. So what exactly went wrong? Well, as energetic as she may seem to be…Rachel had dozed off at a certain point and had awoken a few hours later to find herself alone in the school building at 8 in the evening. Panicked at how late it was, she stumbled as she quickly gathered her things and made her way out of the room to get home. What was unlucky for her was that the janitor had locked the doors to the school building. The locks were locked two ways, from both the outside and inside. So she couldn't get out. At this point in time, all that could really be said was that it sucked to be Rachel at the moment…BIG TIME.

So here was the certain petite girl that was Rachel Barbra Berry, stuck in school and all alone. Since this was the adventurous diva we were talking about, she had decided to take the chance to explore the school at night time. It was really not that exciting since most of the rooms were locked. But she did discover that the janitor neglected to lock the stairways leading to the roof deck of the building. The uppermost part of the building wasn't all that impressive, but it had a really great view of the evening sky and was a great place for stargazing. Rachel was in awe of the amazing view she had of the night sky along with the moon and its stars.

So here she was, sitting along the edge of the walls admiring the view that she was lucky enough to stumble upon despite her unfortunate circumstance of being locked in school. She had decided early on to just wait till tomorrow since she was sure that there were some sports teams that practiced early on Saturday and the school would have to open up early. With this in mind, Rachel had once again dozed off for the second time that night until she woke up again.

'Well, I guess this isn't so bad. It's only around 2 am. Gosh, I think that I'd have to make an excuse to both dad and daddy that I slept at a friend's house and just forgot to call or something. ' Rachel thought as she started humming a song.

It didn't take long for the brunette to put words on the melody.

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<br>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
>Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason<strong>

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<br>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<br>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.<p>

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<br>No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
>So cradle your head in your hands,<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<br>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
>If you'd only try turning around.<p>

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<br>Threatening the life it belongs to  
>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<br>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<p>

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button now  
>Sing it if you understand.<br>and breathe, just breathe  
>woah breathe, just breathe,<br>Oh breathe, just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe.<p>

That night, Rachel had suddenly felt a moment of peace and serenity within her. Granted, she found herself chuckling at the fact that she had to get herself locked in school in order for her to do so. But with a sky filled with stars and a full moon shining above her, she can't really complain can she?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow, this is my 2nd attempt at a songfic. As much as I would love to try my hand at a story that isn't just a oneshot, I'm still trying to adjust to the whole writing thing. Reviews are very much welcomed.


End file.
